Oliver Spills
by The Lizzeth
Summary: Just after the war where Voldemort is defeated, Oliver takes Katie bell aside and talks to her.


_**

* * *

Oliver Spills**_

Hours had gone by since Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. It seemed as though no one was ready to leave quite yet. Some were mourning others eating and other talking. Everyone was doing something.

Oliver Wood was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to Angelina Johnson. He wasn't quite listening to her as his thoughts were else where.

So many had died tonight that Oliver was upset. What if Katie Bell had been one of those people who lost their lives fighting against Lord Voldemort? Oliver wouldn't have been able to deal with that. Why hasn't he told her how he feels about her? He should have told her years ago.

If Katie had died tonight Oliver wouldn't live with himself. How could he when the girl... well women he loved was dead? But thankfully Katie Bell was still alive.

He looked around to find her. He spotted her sitting with Alicia Spinnet and Neville Longbottom. He smiled a slight smile. At least she was alright and not injured, he thought to himself.

Angelina saw him looking at her. "Tell her how you feel Oliver." She said quietly to him.

He turned back to look at her. "I should, shouldn't I?" He said getting up to walk to Katie.

He reached to where she was seated. He took a deep breath before he actually spoke. "Katie, can we um go talk somewhere there is something I need to say to you. And I rather not have an audience."

Bewildered and surprised Katie nodded. She had no idea what he wanted to talk about. But she knew what she wanted him to say.

Although she didn't know it and neither did Oliver but she felt exactly the same as him. What if Oliver had died and she hadn't told him how she felt? Could she have dealt with it? Could she have found someone else she loved? She didn't think so.

Oliver leaded Katie out of the Great hall. He was not quite sure where exactly would be the best place to go to talk. He walked around the castle for a moment then decided. "Let's go outside" He said softly.

She nodded at him and followed him outside. Oliver took the long way to get to his destination, but he was thinking of how to word everything.

Finally he reached the Quidditch field. He looked around and saw that no one was around. He sat down on the ground. Oliver motioned for Katie to sit down besides him.

Katie, unsure why he brought her here of all places they could go sat down besides him. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked Oliver looking around the Quidditch field.

"Well, this war had me thinking. I know it is over and all, but what if it wasn't? What if it was still going on? What if either of us could die at any moment? What if we never see each other again...?" He trailed off looking up into the sky.

The sky was no longer full of clouds. It did not seem to be a bleak any more. The clouds had cleared and the moon was bright. And stars filled the sky.

"Where are you going with this?" Katie asked following his gaze.

"Well, something has been gnawing at my insides for a while now, but I haven't gotten the courage to actually get rid of the gnawing sensation. And well, like I said this war had me thinking. What if I never saw you again...?" He turned to look Katie right in the eyes.

What was he going to say? Why is he staling? So like Oliver to stall like this. He could never actually say things to her without staling for a long time. So, what was he going to say? Katie pondered her thoughts for a while trying to think what he was going to say.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to deal with it if you were one of the ones who died." He said softly his eyes watering up.

Katie leaned over and hugged him. Why was he tearing up? She wondered.

"You wouldn't have been able to deal if I died?" She asked feeling dazed and confused. At her question Oliver hugged her back.

"Oh, Katie. I'm an idiot. I should have told you when I graduated or though my letters to you. If I knew a war was coming I would have. If I could go back right now I would. I should have told you years ago. I shouldn't have waited till now. What if you were already gone? I don't know what I would have done if I lost you..." Oliver started to cry.

"Oliver clam down please and tell what you are trying to say." Part of her knew what was coming but she couldn't be certain.

She patted his back. Eventually after some time his breathing became normal and his sobs came to a halt. He let go of Katie and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Katie, I-I Love you." He said starting to blush a little then he smiled.

Katie looked at him in shock, and bewilderment. "What did you just say?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I said I love you Katie Bell." He said this time he said it so softly that it just made Katie melt. Katie looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"But Oliver all you think about is Quidditch." She said simply. It was just to hard for her to believe. Oliver laughed once, a hard but cheerful laugh.

"'No it is not all I think about. Every time we had a game, every time we had practice, I think of you. When we aren't playing Quidditch and I wasn't making plans I was thinking of you. When I lay in bed I thought of you. Even in class I would think of you. You're my number one thought. Always were and always will be in the future. I love Quidditch yes but I love you even more. Why do you think I kept in touch with you?" He laughed again. "Why do you think that every summer I came to your house? I didn't just go there to talk about Quidditch with you or to hang out with my best friend. No I went there so I could just be with you. Katie, I always think about you no matter what. And tonight I kept thinking what would happen if you died. Sometimes I would wonder if you were alive or not. I'm just so god damn happy right now that I could kiss you because you are alive and not injured."

At that Oliver thought he really was going to kiss her but she looked taken aback so he didn't even try. "You don't feel the same way..." He said looking away letting another tear drop. He should have known why would she even go for him?

"What!? No Oliver I'm just surprised. I never thought you'd fancy me nonetheless love me. I always thought Quidditch was your number one thing on your mind not me. I'm flabbergasted. I was worried tonight to that you might die." She smiled at him. "I would have hurt me too if you died. I wouldn't have been able to live without you. You want to know why Oliver?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "It is because ever since my first year at Hogwarts I fancied you and most likely fell in love with you. You are my everything. My every thought, my every dream. Oliver I love you too." Katei said softly looking at Oliver's tear strained shirt then up at his face.

Oliver opened his arms for Katie and she went into them. "I've always loved you Katie. Always. It was why I was always so easy on you compared to everyone else in Quidditch. Why I would let you lie on my shoulder when I discussed the practice to everyone. Why I'd always let you sleep in a little longer." He smiled down and her and then kissed the top of her head. He laid his face in her hair. The two of them stayed in the embrace for what seemed like hours. Well it really was. Oliver had closed his eyes and had fallen asleep. He awoke to the sound of a bird chirping. He opened his eyes and saw the sun rising. He nudge Katie and she also had fallen asleep stirred and then opened her eyes.

"Did we fall asleep?" she asked him.

"I believe we have." He said. He sat up and offered her his hand to help her up. "Do you think anyone is still here?" he asked taking Katie's hand into his. The both looked down at their interlocking fingers smiled and then both caught each other looking at their hands and started to laugh. She took the long way back to the Hogwarts castle. They entered and went to the Great Hall. There were still people there but everyone was slowly dispelling out of the castle and going home.

"Shall we go home?" Oliver asked Katie as they watched others leaving.

"I think we shall." She said looking at him.

Oliver smiled bent down and kissed her on the lips. I love you Katie Bell." He said once he was done.

A dazed and flushed Katie rested her head on his shoulder. "And I love you Oliver Wood." She said as Oliver took out his wand and disapparated them out of the Castle and took himself and Katie home.


End file.
